


Lullaby

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Character Study (kind of?), Homesickness, lullaby, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has trouble falling asleep. HAL offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, I finally wrote Space Odyssey fanfiction. This idea has been with me for months and I didn't get the motivation to write it until now. I had a great time, I really do love these characters. Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy! :)

It had been approximately 80 hours since the Discovery One took off for Jupiter. Frank and Dave were still growing accustomed to the ship, the routine, and each other. When they first boarded the ship, they met with a firm handshake and friendly smile. Yet once the news crews left and they launched into space, the banter between the two came off more as forced than casual. Dave forced the conversations to continue; if they were going to be in space for a few years, it was important to be on good terms so no conflicts could arise. 

Frank adapted faster than Dave, who watched him with slight envy. The brunette fell into a regular sleep schedule and became acquainted with the HAL 9000 computer through friendly games of chess. Frank had no qualms about eating the paste food, and if he did, he must’ve been very good at hiding it, for Dave never saw any traces of disgust on his face while they ate. The latter didn’t understand how Frank could adapt so fast. Dave was still struggling to fall asleep at the right time!

The jet lag had quickly faded, but Dave still found himself tired and yawning throughout the day. Was it even day? There was no sunrise or sunset in space. Their waking and sleeping hours were strictly regulated by HAL, who would politely wake them up or tell them it’s time for them to sleep. They were scheduled to get nine hours of sleep, however on holidays they were boosted up to a luxurious nine and a half _._ Not that it mattered.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh as he shifted his legs for the hundredth time. His bed was comfy, the pillow soft and the sheets fuzzy and warm. His body was tired, but his mind wasn’t. It raced constantly. Thoughts of Jupiter, Frank, and his family back home whirled around like a hurricane. Sadness gnawed at the back of his head as thoughts of terrible “what if” situations trickled into him. What if the ship got lost? What is the oxygen ran out? What if Earth wasn’t around by the time he got back? He knew deep down these were ludicrous, but he couldn’t get them out of his head.

“Excuse me, Dave?” 

Dave jerked, startled. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the glowing red lens of HAL 9000, which was positioned above his bed. 

At first, Dave found him uncanny and creepy, but those feelings were ebbing away. He figured by next week he wouldn’t find anything uncomfortable about the computer at all. 

“Yes, HAL? What is it?” Dave said, giving a soft friendly smile as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” computer said softly. “But I have noticed that you seem to be having trouble falling asleep. You have been restless since the first night, and I see you yawning and rubbing your eyes throughout the day. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Dave lied. “Just...getting used to things.” 

“Would you like a melatonin tablet?”

“No, thank you.”

“I detect aggression in your voice. Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yes, HAL,” Dave snapped. “I’m just not used to being so far from home, that’s all.” He laid his head back down, sighing. “I miss my family,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps these thoughts of your family are what is keeping you up?”

“They must be,” Dave shrugged. “I know I’ll see them again, I just can’t help but worry. We’re so far from Earth, it’s a little…” he bit his lip as he hesitated. “...Scary.” he finally admitted. 

“There is nothing wrong with being afraid,” HAL reassured him. “This is Frank’s first time going to Jupiter as well as my own. We are all in this together.” 

Dave smiled softly. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

“I am sure your family is worried about you as much as you are worried about them,” HAL continued. “I can tell you with confidence that I will not let anything on board this ship go wrong. The 9000 series is the most reliable computer ever made.” 

“Well, HAL, I trust you.” Dave nodded. “I do feel better now, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Dave closed his eyes. His mind already did feel a bit more at ease. 

“Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?”

Dave almost scoffed. Lullaby? He was a grown man. But curiosity got the best of him, and who knew, maybe it  _ would _ help him sleep. Without opening his eyes, he replied, “Sure, HAL. Sing me your song.”

“It’s called Daisy.” 

“Sound nice.”

“It is. I think you will enjoy it.

  
  


_ Daisy, Daisy…” _


End file.
